Being a Princess Sucks
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: DG thought that after finding out who she was and her family, things would be great. Boy did she think wrong. Being a Princess and all that comes with it is not fun nor great.
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

After the eclipse DG barely saw her friends. They spent the last few months calming the O.Z. Some didn't take the fall of the evil witch lightly. Their were uproars from some of the many long coats of Azkadellia. For those who joined the good side after working for the evil witch were checked out by seer's to see if they were true to their word and heart. DG was bored of her lessons from Toto. Since the eclipse she has been doing nothing but studying as other brought peace to the O.Z. She was dying for a break, she had most everything. She was only rusty with her magic because she was still getting use to having it. Toto noticed her unwillingness to focus so he gave her a few days off. The Royal family resided at Finaqua. DG finally got to sit at the Gazebo, on the swing her mother would sit in when she was younger. She was very happy to finally get to draw. DG hadn't noticed she had been their all morning and somewhat into the afternoon, till her stomach growled in hunger. When she packed her things up someone cleared their throat. Looking towards the noise she jumped for joy.

"Cain!!" She dropped her things on the swing and ran into his open arms.

Hugging her "Long time no see kid." He smiled.

He forgot how much he loved the way she smelled.

"How long are you back for?" She didn't want to see him leave again. After the eclipse he was gone soon after his arm was good.

"I don't know." Seeing the disappointment in her face. "Good chance it might be awhile before I do though." Smiling he hoped it will cheer her up some.

It brought a small smile to her face. As they walked back to the castle DG drilled him with questions to what he has been doing. She wanted to know everything. When they entered the castle Raw and Glitch ambushed them. Hello's and shaking of the hands were exchanged.

"Oh DG, your mother has been looking for you." Glitch told her.

"Do you know why?"

Glitch shook his head "No, she is out on the veranda with Azkadellia. You better hurry I think it's important."

DG not wanting to leave Cain, she hung her head low and left. DG found her mother and her older sister exactly where Glitch has said they were.

"You were looking for me." DG said as she joined them.

"Yes sweetie. I believe you have a birthday coming up. We are using this opportunity to show the people of O.Z. that things are going well. We are going to name you and Azkadellia as the successor's to the family."

"I don't want to sound harsh but aren't people still a little sour towards Az? And what makes me a good person to take the thrown?" DG took one of the little sandwich's that resided on the table besides her mother.

"Usually the crown goes to the oldest child. If the oldest is unable to fulfill the position it goes to either the next child or next in line for it. But considering AZ is not well liked but is well knowledgeable with everything in our world. You are considerable well liked and not that knowledgeable. Your father and I have decided and AZ agrees you two are to rule together." Her mother held AZ's hand while she spoke.

DG swallowed the last part of her sandwich "Are you all sure I'm suitable do this so soon? I thought we could wait awhile before deciding something so big."

"You will do very well." AZ assured her.

"I need to think about this. What if I don't want to accept?" Asked DG.

"Then there is a good chance AZ will rule alone. Ruling a land that may not forgive her for what she's done. You are the key to show them that she can be trusted."

"Deeg there is a good chance that in a matter of years, if you still don't want to rule and everyone has forgiven me for the most part. I can take the full responsibility of ruling, leaving you not having to do it." AZ went over to her sister.

"This is a lot to handle. After finding who I really am, then having to save the O.Z, princess and history lessons, getting a whole new family, not to mention finding out that I have magical powers and now this. Soon you will be telling me I'm to have an arrange marriage."

"It's not unheard of here." Her mother said between bites of her sandwich.

DG quickly stood up. "You have to be kidding. I've got a lot to think about." DG stormed off.

DG was walking to her room when she paused at one of the many windows in the hall. Cain was out by the stables with his horse. He was feeing the horse carrots. She ran down and out to Cain. He smiled her way when he saw her approach. She ran right up to him giving him a tight hug. DG told him all about the conversation she had with her mother and older sister.

"Well are you going to accept it?" Cain asked

Shrugging "I don't know. It's kind of scary to think that one day I could be ruling all this. You know what, Disney lies, being a princess is not fun at all." She crossed her arms.

Cain had a small smile cross his face, when she got frustrated like that he thought she looked adorable.

"I been meaning to tell you….that I am leaving tomorrow. Got some more news that I am needed." He didn't look at DG when he said it.

"But you just got here." DG felt her stomach drop.

"I know." But before he could finish his sentence DG leaned forward and kissed him directly on the lips. She held it their for awhile before backing away.

A few seconds of silence passed before Cain spoke "I know I just got here but it might be good that I am living tomorrow."

"How so?" DG tilted her head.

"I'm a Tin Man and you're a princess now. The feeling you have towards me are stunting you. As a princess you will find someone who is better suited for that life."

DG screamed in frustration leaving Cain in her dust. She wanted words of comfort but got what she didn't want to hear. She thought Cain would at least understand having you world completely turned upside town. Cain watched her walk away. He had to admit she was pretty and the way she smelled drove him crazy. But what life could he offer her, a princess. She needed someone who would be able to offer her the world like she deserved. He simply wouldn't fit in no matter what. DG was sitting on her porch to her room when her father Ahamo walked in.

"Hey sweetie." He sat next to her.

"Hey." DG said very unenthusiastically.

"Listen sweetie, it' a good thing you don't see much of this Wyatt Cain." He said softly.

"What's with everyone today? Did you all wake up today and decided to just drop a bomb of stuff on me? What is your reason?"

"This little infatuation you have with Mr. Cain is no becoming of a princess. It's the best thing for you if he is around as little as possible." Ahamo place his hand on hers.

"I don't have an infatuation with him. He's just a friend like Raw or Glitch are."

"DG a blind person could see you like him. But my reason for coming is there is someone in the lobby requesting your presence." He told her.

Puzzled at who it could be she let Ahamo lead the way. When they reached the lobby DG laid eyes on who it was. She didn't recognize him. But he was well dressed like royalty. The man was as tall as Ahamo with chestnut hair and eyes to match. DG had to admit he wasn't that bad looking. He looked like he must work out or something for he was built like no tomorrow. When he spotted them he immediately rose and bowed.

"Sir, Princess." He said in a soft deep voice.

"This is my daughter DG. DG I'd like you to meet Prince Timothy." Ahamo introduced them.

Timothy took DG's hand and kissed it. DG was a little blown away, she never had anyone kiss her hand before. He asked her father's permission to walk alone with her through the garden. Now DG really felt like she was in a movie. Ahamo of course said yes. Timothy offered his arm and DG politely took it.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

After a few hours with Timothy in the garden he departed. DG was immediately ambush by AZ when she walked in the front doors of the castle.

"So who was that? What's he like? He was pretty cute." AZ smiled as she linked arms with her younger sister.

DG was happy after the eclipse for the family, she did miss the two she thought were her parents. After the witch left AZ's body AZ took a very long time to get back to herself, DG's mother told her. She had been occupied for so long with the evil witch inside she was confused to who she really was. More a sister now a days AZ still has her bad days. The guilt of what she had done will haunt her for a very long time. All DG could do as well as her mother and father is to love her and be their for her.

DG smiled "He is ok. Agree he is not bad to look at but a little dull in conversation."

"So nothing that couldn't be fixed?" AZ laughed.

She couldn't help but laugh with her older sister. AZ had DG tell her every little detail of her time with Timothy. Their was almost three months before DG's birthday and they all ready started preparations for it. She was fitted for a dress as well as the rest of the Royal Family. They were all to have special outfits for the occasion. DG had a lot on her plate with the princess and history lessons, deciding if she wanted the crown, and spending time with Timothy, who has taken up a fascination with her. It was decided that Timothy was to escort DG to her birthday party. DG was sitting in her room reading when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called as she closed her book.

Her mother glided in "Hello my angel." She sat across from her "Have you reached a decision about accepting being queen with AZ when I step down?"

"I don't know. There is so much to think about." DG played with the corner of her book.

"DG you will do great. If we didn't think you could do it we wouldn't of asked you."

DG looked down at her book "Well I guess it wont be so bad since I will have AZ with me."

"So that is a yes?" Her mother was holding her excitement.

"It's a yes I'll do it." DG looked up at her mother when she said it.

Her mother made a cry of joy as she went over to DG. She gave her a hug and kissed the top of her youngest daughters head before leaving. DG had to get out of their to clear her mind, so she went to the garden for a walk. She was starting to feel closed in, trapped if you would say. When she turned one of the many corners of the garden she ran straight into Cain.

"Hey kid, thought I find you here." He smiled.

"What do you want?" DG was still a little upset with him for leaving.

"Well I've come to tell you I am back for good. Your parents have put me head of security here."

"There you are DG" They both turned to the voice. It was Timothy who called her name.

Timothy gave a kiss on DG's hand, as he does every time they meet and before he leaves. Cain's right eyebrow went up as he glared at the man. What happened while he was gone, he thought. Cain right off the bat didn't care for this man.

"Timothy this is my friend Cain I told you about. Cain this is Timothy, I met him the day you left. He's escorting me to my birthday party. And he has been courting me for awhile." DG smiled.

"Prince Timothy" He stuck out his hand.

For a second it looked like he wasn't going to shake it but Cain sucked it up and shook Timothy's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cain" Timothy smile broadly.

"I wish I could say the same." Cain then turned on the balls of his feet and walked off.

"He is quite rude." Said Timothy in the direction Cain went.

"He is still upset over the passing of his wife." Hoping that would give Cain sympathy points.

Timothy turned to DG "I don't think that's true. I saw the way he looked at you, and I don't like it."

"Were just friends. Besides your sounding really possessive and I don't like it." DG crossed her arms in anger.

"I'm just saying your a princess and he's a Tin Man. He must know that nothing would ever come of it. It wouldn't be surprising if you had a little infatuation with the man your not accustomed to being royalty. But from a Tin Man, he should know better."

"You need to stop being childish." DG began to walk away.

Timothy followed her, trying to back peddle what he just said. Cain watched from afar just incase DG might need him.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

DG's lessons were becoming fewer and fewer as she began getting everything she needed. As DG's birthday became closer she started getting more and more nervous. Yes, it was nice her and AZ will rule together. But they never offered a class on how to rule such a place. DG was in her room having her final adjustments made to her dress with her seamstress, when Cain waltz in.

She turned her head to him when he spoke "I need to talk with you."

DG asked the seamstress to wait outside. When the door closed DG's eyes fell upon Cain.

"What is it?" Still on the block the seamstress left her on.

"It's about this Prince Timothy."

Her hands went to her hips "What about him?"

Cain knew that stance, she was getting really mad now. "He's not good for you"

DG got off the block and started to pace "Let me get this straight. You told me that I needed to find someone more suitable for me. And when I do, he's not right for me. Do I have this straight so far?" Before she let him answer she picked up a pillow that was on one of her chairs and threw it at him "You're a freaking hypocrite."

Cain caught the pillow "When I said find someone that is suitable for you. I wanted you to find someone who could give you the world. This man is just full of air."

"How would you know? You haven't said more than two words to him since you met him." Cried DG.

"I know, but my gut tells me this man is all wrong for you." He tossed the pillow on a nearby chair.

"He is a nice person Cain. And where do you get off telling me who I can and can't see. You're the one who told me to basically find someone else. Guess what I did and there is nothing you could say or do that will change my mind." DG stood firm in her place as she crossed her arms and glared at Cain.

He couldn't take it anymore. He moved quickly to her, cupping her face in his hands, their lips connected. DG's breathing was caught in her throat, and all she could feel was happy and guilty at the same time. She knew this was really wrong, but his lips were firm and yes soft as silk. Who knew this Tin Man had such lips.

As they parted DG didn't look at him when she spoke "I think you should go now."

Cain was speechless, after what they just shared all she could tell him was to leave! Looking at her for a little while, he bowed his head and left the room. DG tried really hard to fight back the tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man. Enjoy. Sorry the chapters are short. I have alot going on right now. Again Sorry about that and thanks for commenting I enjoy it._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

DG founder her older sister Azkedilla in her room. She knocked softly and waited for the 'come in' from her. She heard it and walked in. DG found AZ in one of her big comfy chairs.

"Can I talk with you?" DG asked as she stepped into the room.

"You know you always can." AZ motioned to one of her other chairs.

DG sat in the chair across from her. They sat in silence as DG played with the end of her shirt trying to find a way to start this.

"It's Cain isn't it?" AZ finally asked tired of waiting for her sister to start.

"We kissed a few days ago." DG's ears went suddenly red.

"A little to late don't you think?"

"It's not much that, as it's what he said before he left awhile back. He told me that I should find somebody else to like after I kissed him. One that would be more suitable for a princess. And when I do he tells me Timothy is all wrong for me." DG still kept playing with her shirt.

"Well maybe while he was gone he realize he has feeling for you." AZ suggested

"Why would you think that?" DG tilted her head slightly.

"Because Ambrose told me this afternoon when we were having lunch that when he gotten up last night. And when he was on his way back from the kitchen after getting some water he heard Cain calling your name in his sleep."

"Really?!" DG sat a little straighter in her seat.

"DG it's best you forget the kiss and push your feeling for Cain away. Prince Timothy is a perfect match. And if you have any feeling for Timothy you do what I told you. Plus Cain is a Tin Man what can he offer you?" AZ leaned forward.

AZ was right thought DG "Thanks AZ, I feel a little better. Timothy is the right choice." DG hugged her sister before leaving.

Even though DG knew AZ was right she couldn't make the voice in the back of her head stop screaming. Making it difficult for her to convince herself of the decision she made. Who knew that having a life in the O.Z. was more difficult than the one in Kansas. Boy did DG wish she was their. Right now she felt like she wanted to feel out of place, like she didn't belong than that of a princess and her heart. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, and she hated this feeling. And as her and Timothy got closer, the more excited her family got, even Ambrose seemed a little happy about the pairing. But he was always out of the loop when it came to things that were obvious. But Raw knew where her heart was. Cain and Raw seemed to be the only ones unhappy with the match. DG kept her self busy and away from Cain as much as possible. They haven't talked since they kissed last week and the only other person who knew of it was AZ. DG had a feeling AZ wasn't going to say anything since she really wanted the whole Timothy and her to work out. AZ knew that DG needed to learn that with royalty you need to be dating someone with a title. Tin Men were definitely out of the question for royalty. Plus, AZ didn't get what DG saw in Cain anyways. He was stubborn, smart mouth and sometimes seemed very cold hearted about things. DG was in the gazebo on the swing when Raw found her.

"DG confused and sad." Raw said as he sat next to her on the swing.

"Yes, I am. I just don't know what to do. Timothy is nice and sweet and sometimes funny. Even thought he is still not a great conversationalist. I do have feeling for him….at least I think so. When I think about it I know that being with him is a good thing for the royal family and all. But…." DG's voice trailed off.

"Heart feel little for Cain." Raw finished.

DG shook her head yes "But I shouldn't feel bad picking Timothy because Cain told me to go on. I needed someone for a royal life anyways."

"Heart knows what it wants." Raw smiled at her.

They swung watching the sunset in silence, when it set they went back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tin Man. Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

DG was in the ballroom with her mother and father. They were going to have the party their. DG was having her last dance practice. She picked it up a lot sooner than everyone had anticipated so she didn't have many practices. They were sitting at a table the servants brought in and propped against the wall. The ballroom was massive making the table that could seat five people look small. They were waiting for Ambrose to do the last lesson. He was appointed to teach DG, since he was best qualified and the best candidate.

"I can't believe how fast you pick up things DG. First your magic and now dancing. You get that from you mother you know." Ahamo complimented her.

"Thank you. Well I don't know about the magic but thanks none the less." Was all DG mustered

"You should look very cute dancing with Timothy. He is such a nice young man." Her mother was so gleeful about the idea.

Before another word was said Cain entered the ballroom.

Bowing before them "Lord and Lady Copperpot sent their apologies for a late reply. They will be attending Princess DG's party." He informed them as he removed his hat.

"Thank you Mr. Cain." The queen made a gesture of thanks.

When Cain had bowed he stole a quick glance at DG. She kept her eyes to the floor, refusing to look his way.

"Is there anything else you require of me your highness before I return to my post?" He offered

"Why yes, Ambrose is running later for DG's last dance practice. Will you be so kind as to go over some of the steps with her till he gets here?" The queen asked.

"If that is what you request of me." Cain sat his hat on an empty chair.

DG's head shot up towards her mother as she asked the question. When Cain offered her his hand, DG looked to her mother and father as she took it. When they go to the middle of the dance floor they began with a waltz.

"I…..I didn't know you knew how to dance." DG was stunned

"I have many attributes. They are just not all know to the public." He said a little more harshly then planned.

"Well aren't we the bitter one." DG sarcastically retorted.

"How should I feel after what you did?"

As DG's parents watch the two dance Ahamo leaned closely to his wife.

"I'm glad our DG had decided to be with Timothy." Ahamo took his wife's hand.

"I want to fully agree with you. But it's hard to see her suffering the ways she is." She said looking to Ahamo.

"How so?"

"She is having trouble figuring out who her heart really belongs to. Either Mr. Cain here or our dear Prince Timothy."

Ahamo look to the two on the floor then back to his wife "Why did you ask him to help DG with dancing then?"

Looking to her daughter "Something has happened between them. She hasn't confided in me and when I asked Azkadellia she said that it was big but wouldn't say what it was. For she promised DG she wouldn't tell. Cain and DG haven't talked since the incident happened. Besides she will have a hissy fit if we try to talk with him or her about it."

Ahamo squeezed his wife's hand "Your hoping she lets him down gently all by her self?"

"She is going to be queen one day and she needs to be able to handle her own battles with the heart."

They went back to watching them dance.

"So you are upset because I didn't return your feelings?"

"Yes, you would be too if under the same situation. You know that Timothy is all wrong for you."

DG stomped on Cain's foot and stormed off. She never knew someone could be so insufferable before. If it was possible smoke would be coming out of her ears she was so mad at Cain. Cain jumped up and down in pain. He couldn't believe someone so small could be so strong, and cause so much pain.

As Cain went to retrieve his hat "Are you ok?" Ahamo asked

"I'm fine" Taking his hat off the chair.

"What happened?" The queen asked.

Cain grunted something incoherent as he bowed to the queen and Ahamo then left. As he walked through the doors Ambrose came rushing in.

"Sorry I am late your highness. Where's DG?" Ambrose looked around the room.

The queen let out a gust of air as she shook her head. That wasn't very princess like of DG, storming off like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Cain threw himself into his work. Anything to help keep his mind off DG. He did everything to avoid her. Knowing her schedule so they would never have to meet. If she wanted to be with the prince so be it he thought. He wasn't going to stand in her way, she's not a kid like she said. DG pushed hard too, to have Cain out of her mined. She put all her spare attention to Timothy.

The two of them were sitting on one of the many benches in the garden.

"Princess I would like to give you, your birthday present now. If you don't mind." He asked.

"But my birthday is not for another week and a half, you can't wait that long?" She smiled.

Smiling back at her "But I can't wait, please let me give it to you early." He begged.

DG started to laugh a little at his begging. "Fine what is it?"

"Close your eyes." He requested.

She did, Timothy knelt on his knee in front of her.

He took her left hand "Open your eyes." When she did he continued "Dorothy Gale of the first house of Gale will you marry me?"

"But I've only known you for a few months. Isn't this rushing it a bit?" Was all she could say.

"Not when you are in love." He smiled.

"May I think about this?"

Timothy took his seat back next to her "I know you have had a big change in your life. Take as long as you need."

When DG returned to the castle one of the servants told her that her parents wanted a word with her. She was told that they resided in the library. _Great what did I do now, _she thought to her self.

"Mother, Father you wanted to see me?" DG asked as she entered the library.

Her mother ran up to her embracing her with a big hug, her father followed soon after.

"I'm so happy for you two." Her mother said as she let go of her daughter.

"Yes honey, were so proud of you." Her father smiled broadly.

Confused DG looked at them both like they were crazy "About what?"

"Prince Timothy's proposal to marry you. He asked for our permission this morning." The queen told her.

Her father wrapped his arm around the queen "We were more than willing to give it. He will make a good son in-law."

DG took a deep breath "I never said yes. I told him I'd like to think about it."

"Your still hung up on that tin man fellow aren't you?" Her mother said.

"No, its just that this is moving way to fast. I am not even sure I want to get married right now. It's only been a few months since the eclipse and me finding out who I am really am, saving the O.Z. and defeating an evil witch. Now I am expected to get married, what are you all insane?" DG said defensively.

"You are going to say yes?" Her father asked.

"I don't know. What I can't think about it?" DG's hands went to her hips.

"But honey he's a good man. What's the problem?" Her mother stepped to her daughter.

"Are you deaf? Didn't either of you hear what I just said?" DG let out a moan of frustration as she walked away. She felt like she's been doing that a lot lately. It was hard for her to wrap her brain around everyone's thinking here, it was all so overwhelming.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It was the day before DG's birthday and she still hadn't given Timothy an answer. She didn't want to, she was hoping he forgot he even asked. Cain was making his usual rounds of the castle, Raw had decided to tag along. Cain knew that Raw wanted to talk with him, what about he didn't know.

"Raw you really don't need to follow me. I'm capable of doing my job alone." Cain was checking some of the postmen stations.

"Raw talk to Cain." He said as he watched.

"About what? Their really isn't anything to talk about."

"Cain still love DG."

Cain stopped what he was doing and turned to Raw "You are wrong, I never loved her in the first place."

"Lie, hearts don't lie. Birthday tomorrow, going?" Raw titled his head.

Turning back to what he was doing "You know the answer to that."

"You should. Make last hurrah. Make feeling known." Raw placed a hand on his arm.

Throwing Raw off his arm "I have and she turned me down."

"Try again." Raw said more firmly then Cain has ever heard him talk.

Then Raw left Cain's side after he got hungry. All day long that was all Cain could think about. He kept replaying his conversation with Raw over and over. He then thought about his kiss with DG. He put himself out their and she shot him down. It stung pretty bad and he wasn't sure if he could do that again. Then he remembered what Glitch told him yesterday. The prince has proposed to her and she didn't give him an answer then and still hasn't. Maybe that's why Raw told him to go to the party. Maybe their was still hope for him, but does she still feel the same for him? Cain told Johnson that he was in charge till he got back. DG was out on her porch that was to her room. She was drawing, when she heard horse hooves. Standing up she looked over the railing. Cain was riding the horse hard , she wondered where he was going in such a hurry. Her maid came in and told her that Timothy was waiting in the lobby for her. DG thanked her maid and slipped on her shoes. They were at the gazebo, DG on the swing as Timothy sat on the floor against one of the poles in front of her.

"So have you given any more thought to my question?" He asked after a long silence.

"It's just a hard question. I'm still getting use to the fact that I am a princess, have powers, and my new family. I'm still adjusting to all this and then you asked to marry me. It has just been a little over a year. That's a lot to take in."

Timothy looked at his hands as he spoke "You don't want to marry me do you?"

"Timothy maybe, it's just that you have had a life long of all this. How would you feel if you had to go through what I have gone through?" DG moved next to him

"You are right, I would be kind of freaked out." Timothy looked up at her with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHATPER EIGHT**

It was the day of DG's birthday and she didn't want to get up. But it was extremely hard to ignore the repeated banging on her door, no matter how hard she tried. Calling for whoever it was at the door to come in as she sat up in her bed. In walked her mother, father, Azkadellia, Ambrose, Raw and her servant. Who placed her breakfast on a tray on her bed, then bowed out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Everyone shouted.

DG blushed as she took a bite of her toast.

"We thought we have a little family birthday before tonight." Her mother said handing her a wrapped present.

From her mother and father they gave her an Emerald necklace, from AZ she was giving a beautiful framed drawing of the two of them when they were younger. Raw given her a small carved rose made out of wood he did himself. Ambrose given her the cute ceramic doll she saw in Central City. She thanked and hugged everyone. They sat with her a little longer till she finished her breakfast. DG and Azkadellia decided to get ready together. Azkadellia wore this stunning dark purple dress. It was long and hugged all the right places. The neckline was square and not to revealing. Their were short whimsy sleeves, that kind of reminded DG the skirt of a ballerina that moved gracefully with her. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and she wore a simple diamond necklace. DG wore a sleeveless red dress, the same color dress she wore when she first met the Mystic Man in Central City. The dress hugged her hips and boobs but not nearly as tight as AZ's dress did. The dress was a long one as well. Her mother wouldn't allow her to wear a short one. It just grazed the floor but enough so DG wouldn't trip. She was still having a hard time getting use to long dresses. The top of her dress was half moon cut and a black line went under her boobs and tied in a small bow in the back. Her hair was curly and down, like she wanted. DG stepped out of the bathroom uncomfortable in the dress.

"Oh, DG you look so beautiful." AZ commented when she laid eyes on her younger sister.

"So do you." A little smile crawled on her face. "But I feel kind of silly in it."

AZ walked over to her "You shouldn't, there is nothing silly about it…..have you thought more about what Prince Timothy has asked you?"

"A little, but every time I think about it the more I wished he didn't ask me. But I am leaning towards maybe yes" DG shoulders went up as her head went down.

"Oh, DG this is so wonderful. You will be so happy." AZ embraced her.

Their father came in to retrieve them. He complimented them both, completely blown away how beautiful his daughter have grown. Ahamo wore a dark blue top, white pants and black shoes. Their mother wore a matching dress to Ahamo's outfit. The queen and Ahamo were to enter first, then Azkadellia with Ambrose. Ambrose was nominated to escort AZ, DG following them with Timothy as her escort with matching colors to her dress. When their names were announced they walked in the ball room. The queen took her seat and Ahamo next to her. AZ was to sit next to her mother as Ambrose stood off to the side. Then when DG walked in the crowd was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, she took her seat next to her father as Timothy stood next to Ambrose. All the guest were introduced, which to DG felt like an eternity. DG and Timothy were to start off the first dance of the night, when they finished everyone clapped. As the night proceeded their was no sign of Cain. DG kept thinking where he was. But her thought were put on hold when she saw AZ sulking in the corner. Raw, Ambrose and their father were the only ones that would dance with her.

"Timothy will you do me a favor? DG requested.

"Anything Princess." He said

DG gritted her teeth, she hated the way he said princess. To her it made it sound like it was the most important thing world.

"Ask AZ to dance, please?"

Timothy looked to AZ, when he looked back DG was giving him puppy dog eyes. He took a deep breath and went to ask AZ to dance. DG saw in Timothy's face that he would of probably done anything but that. She knew that he tolerated AZ because she was DG's sister and that was about it. She didn't care if he was uncomfortable it brought a smile to her face when AZ smiled as she took the princes hand and they went out on the dance floor. DG took this moment to sneak out on the balcony, anything to get away from the staring. She felt like she was on display, Timothy loved the staring and the attention they were getting. DG just wanted to crawl under a rock. Enjoying Finaqua's scenery that was basking in the glow of the moon, she felt a presence and immediately turned to her right to see who it was. Cain was lurking in the shadows. When he stepping in the light he was all dress up, DG let out a light gasp. He had set aside his usual clothing for a pair of tan dress pants and a black shirt with matching shoes. He was with not hat or even hostler, just a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

"You finally came." DG really smiled for the first time all night long.

"Happy Birthday princess." Cain handed her a small box.

As DG thought when she took the present Cain was the only person that didn't bug her when he called her princess. She didn't even like it when Raw or Glitch did it. When she opened the present tears weld up in her eyes as he jaw dropped.

"You didn't have to." Looking up at him.

"I know"

It was a pretty necklace. It consisted of a simple silver chain with a small north star at the end, which contained a single diamond that twinkled when it caught the light. Cain helped her put it on.

"You know just what to do so I can't stay mad at you." DG tired not to cry.

"Listen DG this is my last attempt and you wont here another word from me. But I love you. I love your smile, your look, your laugh, your scent, your clothes, even your sarcasm. Everything you do and everything about you I love. I think about you when I'm awake and see you in my dreams. And when I think of you with another person it drives me crazy. Please don't turn me away again." Cain stood inches from her now.

"If I asked you to do me a favor and dance with AZ would you do it?" She knew that Cain would give her a straight answer and never lie to her.

"You wouldn't even have to ask me. I would ask her to dance if I knew she needed a partner. When she is happy you are happy. She has been through a lot and the littlest things to make her happy would be all the joy in the world."

Tears flowed freely now, she couldn't hold them back. She placed both hand on his chest as she kissed him. Cain wrapped his arms around her placing one on her back as the other went through her hair. She felt his tongue touch hers. She felt immediate shock of excitement and fear, for she never have felt like this before. She loved the smell of him and his arms around her body. Then something soft hit her arm. Looking over to see who it was, she saw Raw in the door way.

"What is it Raw? I'm kind of busy." She called out still in Cain's arms, who now looked very unhappy about the interruption.

"Dance stop. Timothy coming." He said nervously and just loud enough for them to hear but no one else.

"I wanted to tell you, Timothy purposed to me. But I didn't give him an answer yet." DG looked up at him.

"I know, I found out from Glitch."

"And you still came here to tell me all this……I'm going to call it off between us."

"That would be good. I'm not a sharing men when it comes to the lady I love." He smiled

"But you need to leave now. I can't do this with you here." DG broke from his grasp.

"Why?"

Taking his hand "He all ready doesn't think much of you, you being a Tin Man and all. How would you feel if the women you were with tells you she wont marry you and were breaking up? And the guy she is leaving you for is right their next to her."

"I'd want to punch his lights out." Thinking about it for a second. "Your right."

"Meet me in my room tonight after the party."

They kissed one more time before Cain left. Just in time DG thought, Timothy stepped in the doorway.

"Their you are princess." He smiled as he closed the gap between them.

"Timothy it's DG. I've got your answer to your question from last week." DG's voice wanted to shake but she kept it from doing so, she didn't want to hurt him. But she thought about Cain and their kiss.

"So what is it?" He took both her hands.

"You know I think you are a sweet and very nice guy?"

DG saw the disappointment and panic in his eyes as he said "But"

"I don't love you. My heart wasn't in it from the beginning. It was cruel of me to carry on the time we spent together when their wasn't anything that was going to come of it. So my answer is no I wont marry you. And I think we should stop seeing each other." This time when tears fell down her face they were of sadness instead of joy.

Timothy didn't say anything, he spun around and left. DG wasn't alone for long when she was joined by her mother, father, AZ, Ambrose and Raw.

"My angel what is it? Where is Timothy going?" Her mother embraced her.

"I broke it off after telling him I can't marry him."

"DG are you sure?" Her father was looking in the direction of Timothy.

"Yes I am. I have found my love like you and mother have." DG looked down at her necklace from Cain.

**THE END**


End file.
